Just the Way You Are UsUk
by ChibySmiley
Summary: America sings Bruno Mars' famous song to England. A simple yet sweet short story.


**Warning: Contains boyxboy love. Don't like it, don't read it. Otherwise, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>England sat in his bedroom, wearing his round-rimmed reading glasses and reading a book in the dim light that stood next to him on the nightstand. He was lying in his bed with only his top covers wrapped around his legs. He was wearing a green T-shirt and pajama bottoms that matched. Next to the lamp was a small digital alarm clock that read 9:37 pm in shining florescent red. The room was peaceful and quiet, with the exception of the crickets chirping outside the window. It was another quiet and lonely night for England.<p>

He turned to look at his clock, sighed and then closed his book. _I should probably go to bed,_ he thought as he took off his reading glasses and placed them on top of the book that now lay next to the clock. He was about to turn off his lamp light when all of a sudden, he heard faint music coming from his window that froze his body right on the spot.

He turned to the window. The music turned out to be a choir in perfect melody with a piano playing in the background, followed by the steady beat of a drum. England could have sworn he heard this before. But before he could think about it, a smooth, tenor like voice started singing.

_That voice..._ England jumped out of bed and walked towards the window. He took a peek through the blinds and sure enough, a tall, blonde man stood on England's lawn, a karaoke microphone in his hand and lying next to his feet, with the microphone plugged into its side, was a small black boom box that projected the music through its speakers.

England pulled the blinds up, unlocked the window frame and pushed that up as well, then poking his head through the window to get a better view of the man below him. England stared down at America, who wore an orange hoodie with a white T-shirt underneath, washed out jeans and a pair of black converses. His bright blue eyes that portrayed a beautiful, cloudless day shined through his Texas-framed glasses and his damp, dirty blonde hair, with a little strand sticking on top, shimmered in the moonlight. His voice was smooth, tender to every word he sang, and was perfect for this particular song.

_Oh your eyes, your eyes  
>Make the stars look like they're not shining<br>Your hair, your hair  
>Falls perfectly without you trying<em>

_You're so beautiful_  
><em>Like I tell you every day<em>

_Yeah I know, I know_  
><em>When I compliment you<em>  
><em>You don't believe me<em>  
><em>And it's so, it's so<em>  
><em>Sad to think that you don't see what I see<em>

_But every time you ask me if you look okay_  
><em>I say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause babe you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

England couldn't help but smile. The song originally was sung for a girl, but America decided to tweak it to make it sound like he's singing the song just for his wonderful boyfriend. America and England have been dating for quite some time and, to England's surprise, America can be so corny, you can't help but smile every time he does something like this. America has had his moments, to which the Englishman truly likes, but this particular moment takes the cake. England placed his elbows at the edge of his window and placed his head in his hands, smiling at the American singing below. America looked up and smiled his usual Hollywood smirk.

_Your lips, your lips  
>I could kiss them all day if you'd let me<br>Your laugh, Your laugh  
>You hate but I think it's so sexy<em>

_You're so beautiful_  
><em>And I tell you every day<em>

_Oh you know, you know, you know_  
><em>I'd never ask you to change<em>  
><em>If perfect is what you're searching for<em>  
><em>Then just stay the same<em>

_So don't even bother asking_  
><em>If you look okay<em>  
><em>You know I say<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause babe you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

England felt his cheeks become warmer by the mere fact that America sang 'sexy' and 'babe'. No, scratch that, he was blushing by the mere fact that his beloved America was singing to him. In all honesty, England never knew he could sing, and so well, too. He shook that thought away and continued to stare at America. A small smile spread across his pale skin as he started to hum along.

_The way you are_  
><em>The way you are<em>  
><em>Babe you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

_When I see your face_  
><em>There's not a thing that I would change<em>  
><em>Cause you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>  
><em>And when you smile,<em>  
><em>The whole world stops and stares for awhile<em>  
><em>Cause babe you're amazing<em>  
><em>Just the way you are<em>

As the song ended, America flipped the microphone off and placed it on the boom box. He then turned back to the smiling Englishman above him, smiling back and even giving him a wink. England blushed, and then waved his hand to America for him to come up. America happily obliged and started to walk towards the wall below the window and started climbing up as England put his head back into his room and backed away from the window, knowing full well that America would climb up instead of entering through the front door. He waited for a little bit and soon, a head popped up in the window and America climbed through the window and into England's room.

As soon as his feet hit the floor of the bedroom, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him and placed himself into a warm embrace with his beloved England. America smiled and returned the hug, rubbing his hand on the back of the smaller man's head. England chucked into his chest. Soon the embrace ended and emerald eyes stared back into the sapphire ones. Both men smiled at each other in silence.

"I love you, America..." England said, leaning closer to America with eyes half-closed.

America chucked, leaning in as well. "I love you too, England... Just the way you are..."

And soon the two men kissed. This will be a night to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whoo... Finally getting back into the swing of things... Sorry about that, school got in the way... ^^; But now that I'm a high school graduate (PRAISE THE LORD. :D), I can finally get back to writing. And a few other things as well, like animating... maybe... .w.

Anywho, I was just listening to that song above and then this popped in my head. And this only took an hour to write. It's simple, sweet, short and to the point. Not too lengthy yet not too short. :)

Yeah, as you can tell, I kinda changed the words in the song. But let's face it; if America sang "Her eyes, her eyes" to England, who's not a 'her', that would have been awkward, right? Can anyone agree with me on this? *awaits your answer* lol anyways, so I changed it to 'your' or 'you', etc. That way, it's not directed towards a certain gender but to you, the listener, which in this case, America is referring to England. :)

Reviews are welcomed. Just no harsh comments, please. I'm striving to become a better writer in the future. No, I'm not going to write for a living. My major is in Elementary Education. However, knowing how to write nice, pleasent and flowing stories would be great, too. Just for a hobby... Maybe even a small second job... Who knows what my future holds? :)

Ok, I'll stop blabbing, now... xD

**Disclaimer:** America and England/Britain belong to Hidekaz Himaruya. The song used belongs to Bruno Mars. I claim no ownership to the song and characters used in this fanfiction.


End file.
